


Let It Burn

by TypeSomeSenseToMe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is hot for Rey, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), It's what we all wanted, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey and Ben finally get together, Rey is hot for Ben, don't lie to yourself, for fun, no TRoS, no palpatine, tastefully sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeSomeSenseToMe/pseuds/TypeSomeSenseToMe
Summary: In which Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, takes the throne, but Ben Solo burns the First Order down from the inside out. Rapid-Fire Vignettes of Rey and Kylo, post-TLJ. No Palpatine. No TROS. Just some good fluff. All in Rey's POV. ONE-SHOT.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Let It Burn

“You have a piece of me. You’re out there living your life, and you have it. I don’t even want it back. I just want—”

You.

The Force Bond wavered between them and extinguished with a silent vibration.

Rey once again sat alone, panting into the empty room of her cabin on the Falcon. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the ache behind her eyes. The Force was adamant to keep the connection between herself and Kylo Ren alive. As much as she worked to block him, there were times when that invisible thread tugged at her, drawing her attention back to him.

And he would be there. Silent. Looming. A ghostly thing only she could see or sense.

A man she’d begun to burn for.

The Resistance had reformed on the green, humid moon of Ajan Kloss. The rebel base was a chaotic whirlwind of recruiting, training and preparations. After the battle of Crait and the destruction of Snoke’s fleet, morale was high and the Resistance was finally gaining ground in the fight for the galaxy.

The First Order had limped off into hiding. Quiet. Too quiet.

Leia had begun to train Rey in the ways of the Force. To hear the voices of the Jedi who had come before her.

But that wasn’t happening.

The only Force user Rey could hear was Kylo Ren.

“Why didn’t you come with me? I know you wanted to.”

If he could taste her want, she most certainly could taste his.

They were the same, but they were opposites. Until they were no longer opposites, they could not be together. He was blinded by the dark and she was blinded by the light.

Their bond left her grasping for something intangible.

“I want you to meet me. You pick the location,” he said through their mysterious connection. Not a demand, but a request.

“Why would I do that?” she countered. What was he up to? She was familiar with his manipulations, and she really wanted no part of that. “You only wish to take what is dear to me and warp it into something you can use as a weapon against me.”

“No,” he spoke softly. “That’s not what I want. I can no longer hurt you.”

She scoffed. “What’s changed?”

“I have.”

She regarded him steadily for as long as the bond allowed. His pale visage faded away with a hum.

If he could no longer hurt her, then he could no longer harm those dear to her. Did his conviction run that deep?

No matter how much she denied it to herself, she knew that she allowed these connections to continue. Because there was still some dogged hope left in her for what she honestly wanted. Her hope in Ben Solo had not died.

The next time the Force connected them, Rey was in the middle of a bath. Her mind must have been too focused on Kylo, otherwise she would have been able to sever the bond quickly. But the crackle of the hum between them was particularly strong this time.

“Don’t look!” she gasped.

“You’ve seen me without a covering.”

She continued to frown up at him as she huddled herself under the semi-clear water of the tepid forest stream.

He sank to his heels from where he stood on the bank, leveling up his dark eyes to hers. His black robes puddled around his feet. The black hair that curled around his face and jaw fell forward on his brow.

“Have you thought about where we will meet?” He asked the question like their meeting was inevitable.

“I haven’t decided if I want to meet with you.”

Kylo’s head tilted to the side as his eyes burned her. “You’ve decided.”

Rey refused to give him anything else. “You can go now.”

He didn’t move to stand or to leave. He slowly removed his gloves. Rey swallowed, watching each little tug on the fingertips. The slow release of the ties that held his cape in place. He slid the material from his shoulders and held it out for her in both his hands, waiting for her to step into it.

A sharp black eyebrow went skyward while he waited.

She held out as long as she could in the chilly water. The connection continued, waiting for her to respond to Kylo’s silent offer. She finally stood on shaky legs, arm wrapped around her breasts, her other hand shielding her thatch from his eyes. She stood before him on the rocky platform and allowed him to curl her up into the fabric that smelled like him, still warm from his body.

His hands enveloped her shoulders over the cape. He loomed tall above her, almost taller than she remembered when they had last stood side by side against Snoke. There were other differences in him, now. She could sense that his life-long torment had finally ended. His eyes no longer scorched like coals, but were lit like stars. No longer exhausted. No longer in pain.

Though she’d left her mark on him, the scar had fully healed, leaving a jagged riverbed across one side of his face.

_Her mark._

She raised her hand to his jaw, traced a section of the scar with her thumb. His sharp intake of breath brought her eyes back to his.

His hands tightened on her shoulders, and he pulled her ever so slowly closer to himself. She couldn’t resist his gentle tug, already hypnotized by the rise and fall of his chest and the slight parting of his own full lips.

He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him.

But his grip on her fell away as the Force snapped Kylo back to wherever he’d come from, leaving Rey alone in the jungle with a black cape wrapped gently around her.

Rey hung her head and breathed.

The Force was not helping her to resist him. It continued to bring them together, to tease them with this strange game of hide-and-seek at the most inappropriate times.

It was ridiculous.

And she deduced that it would not stop until they occupied the same physical space. Is that what the Force destined for them? To be by each other’s side?

She dressed and folded Kylo’s cape. She held it to her chest as she walked back to base camp.

Their next connection came while Rey was sleeping. Her eyes snapped open when the humming zap of the bond startled her awake.

Kylo was sitting across from her bunk. A soft tunic covered his body. He was alert and staring at her.

Rey sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She tried to hide the black cape that lay beside her.

“I came to you once before,” she said. “It didn’t go the way I had hoped.”

His eyes remained steady on her.

“How do I know this time things won’t go just as badly?”

He moved then, rather swiftly, to stand over her. He crawled into her bunk and settled on his knees beside her. Rey scooted away in surprise, but there was nowhere for her to go.

“What are you doing?” she spluttered.

Kylo took her hand and splayed it over his heart. “I don’t want anything but you.”

His expression said it all. Completely open, honest, and clear. Their opposites were finally converging.

Rey stared up at him in awe, noting the changes. Feeling his steady heartbeat from across the stars, now warm beneath her fingertips. Her touch morphed into a slow caress up his chest to the back of his neck. She pulled him down to her and touched her lips to his.

A shuddering tremor shook his broad frame, his warm breath washed over her. Soft lips explored and latched and suckled. Rey held on tighter, dragging him down on her completely. He rolled to the side and took her with him, settling her atop his length, belly to belly.

She could feel all the hardness and strength in him. The warmth. His burning touch around her back, trailing down to her legs. His hands lightly touching the backs of her thighs took her to a new dimension, made her writhe and moan.

His mouth devoured every noise that tried to escape her.

Her hands caught on each curve and muscle that was his beneath his soft tunic. She pulled and tugged until her fingertips met warm, trembling flesh. The muscles along his ribs spasmed. The thick pads of his chest hardened. He gasped when she found his nipples. His hips bucked beneath her.

“Rey…” He raised up, mouth leaving hers momentarily so he could rip the tunic over his head.

She saw a new face on the man she loved. Dazed eyes, lids heavy with desire, swollen pink mouth glistening and diving back to her for more. She exulted in it. Washed in the hot sensation of it.

This belonged solely to them.

The hardness between his legs pressed at her backside, and she tested its firmness, pushing against it. Ben lifted her, lining up the soaking slit of her to him. Rey tensed, feeling how wet her underthings had become, drowning in all these new sensations. She looked down between them. Ben rocked her against his length, sluggish and easy.

She whimpered, thinking nothing had ever felt so good. She watched his face, mouth falling open, her body falling into ruin.

“What is this, Ben? This is…” She squeezed her eyes shut, canting her hips, angling for more of the pleasure he was giving her.

Ben’s large hands followed the arch of her body, up her tight middle, under her sleeping shirt. He cupped her small breasts, snagging her nipples in a gentle pinch that made her sing instead of moan.

Coiling pleasure accumulated where they were touching. Rey couldn’t fathom more, couldn’t hope for more, yet it continued to grow.

Until it stopped.

She slumped down face-first into the cushions of her bunk. Ben was gone and she was left with the cooling wetness between her legs and a deepening ache of something left unfulfilled. She almost cried. When she found his sleeping tunic beside his cape, she did cry.

Rey was distracted during training.

“The Force is drawing you away from me. But you’re not being drawn to the light or the dark. Will you tell me what is happening?” Leia asked her.

Her chin trembled and her eyes watered. Ben had been right. She had decided. If there was the chance that they could go away and be together, that the First Order was over, she planned to meet him, to be with him. Her destiny was intertwined with his.

Leia stepped back, a new understanding dawning. “You’re leaving.”

“Yes.”

“And your destination?”

“Ben,” she whispered.

Leia clasped Rey’s face with both her hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. “You’re sure of his redemption?”

Rey couldn’t break free of Leia’s hold. Couldn’t back down from her insistent question. “What do you feel, Leia? Where are the whispers of the First Order? Where is their rallying cry being heard? Nothing is happening. They aren’t rebuilding. Kylo Ren is on the throne as the Supreme Leader, and yet they remain scattered.” Rey gripped Leia’s wrists. “Ben has let the First Order burn down from the inside out.”

The older woman released Rey and stepped back, closing her eyes. “I didn’t think it was possible,” she breathed.

“The First Order is through. The galaxy will need you once again, Leia.”

“And the Jedi?”

“Maybe Luke was right. It’s time for the Jedi to end.”

Leia nodded, though her brow fell in contemplation. “Perhaps for now.”

Rey waited for the next time the Force decided to connect her with Ben. Days went by. She waited in patient meditation, hovering above the jungle floor, legs crossed, as stones orbited around her in slow syncopation.

The comforting hum of their bond signaled his presence. She could sense him, circling her within the same orbit of stones. His warm fingers found hers. Her breath caught, and she felt a surge of Force energy flow between them.

She finally opened her eyes when they both settled onto the ground. He was smiling at her. The perfection of his crooked smile warmed her like nothing else. Except perhaps the way his body had pressed into her so many nights ago.

She wanted more of that. More of him.

“Have you accomplished all that you wished to do?” she asked him, knowing he’d been busy dismantling his empire.

His eyes crinkled at the corners. “Can you believe that all my troops, all my subordinates, have suddenly defected?”

She huffed, enjoying his humor. “What a bunch of traitors.”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I should do something about that.” He shrugged, unconcerned.

“You turned out to be a very poor Supreme Leader.”

“It will be the least of my failings,” he said, sobering abruptly.

She sensed the rise of sorrow and regret within him; a drowning wave of emotion. She tightened her hand on his, determined to pull him from the depths.

“We’re all capable of the same darkness,” she told him. “You’re no different from anything or anyone else. You will have to live with what you’ve done. And I know you’ve traded one torment for another.” Though Snoke no longer reigned over his thoughts, the sins he committed under Snoke’s influence would linger with him the rest of his days.

Was it wrong of her to want to protect him from the justice the galaxy would seek against him if they found out his true identity?

Anyone was capable of darkness.

Anyone was capable of redemption.

And too much had already been stolen from Ben Solo.

“Meet me off-world. Dock your vessel to the Falcon. I’ll be waiting for you.”

One last squeeze of their hands and the connection faded Ben from her sight.

Rey immediately prepped for her departure. She was leaving her friends and she was leaving Leia.

But Leia didn’t let her go empty-handed. She sent provisions, credits, and she sent Rey off with her blessing.

Finn, Rose, Poe, the others, they didn’t understand why she was leaving. Her reasons were her own, and not for them to understand. But she left them with the promise that they would see each other again one day.

She cried as she hugged Chewie goodbye. “Leia needs you,” she said, responding to his mournful cry. “She needs your strength now, my friend.”

Her leave-taking was bittersweet, but she knew where she was going and to whom she was going.

She stayed within orbit of Ajan Kloss until a small First Order transport registered on her radar a few days later. It slowed and linked up with the Falcon’s docking hatch.

A small nervous jitter in her belly caused her feet to slow their approach to the hatch. The pressure released, hissed and the hatch opened. Two large packs were dropped from the other ship. A durasteel container was lowered gently, by way of the Force, to the Falcon’s floor.

Landing lithely upon his booted feet amid a swirling cloud of black robes was her Ben.

He didn’t give her a chance to greet him. He didn’t give her a chance to think, to move.

He swooped her up in his arms, crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her. He didn’t allow her to stay nervous. He stole away any chance for her to second-guess what she should do. He kissed away all her doubt.

He put her on her feet by the porthole in her cabin. By starlight he spoke these vows, dark eyes alight, voice clear and proud.

"There is no greater force, in all the galaxy, than true love. Love sustains, nourishes and protects. Without love, the galaxy would be cold and empty. Our bond lends fire to the stars, dissolving the darkness.” He took her hands into his.

“Do you take me as your husband, to cherish for the rest of your days?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Do you take me as your wife, to honor in word and deed?” She found the words there in her mind, and she was happy to speak them aloud to her Ben.

“Yes,” he said so adamantly, pulling her against his body. “Our love will transcend time, distance and all barriers between. The terms of Bonding are complete. You may now kiss your husband," he finished quietly with a grin.

Rey laughed. “Did you really just perform a ceremony?”

“We didn’t have a droid to do it. Had to improvise. So? How about it? Are you going to kiss your husband?”

“I’m going to do more than that,” she promised. “But maybe we should get rid of the transport that brought you here?”

“Radio the Resistance base camp. They will want what is inside that transport.”

“Won’t someone from the First Order be able to trace it here?”

“General Organa will find everything she needs to track the former vessels of the Order and acquire herself a new fleet for the Republic.”

Rey gaped up at Ben. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned her toward the cockpit. “Go. I’ll release it from the dock.”

She could only relay the news of the gift left in orbit over the jungle moon. The Resistance would do with it as they saw fit. She did not want to concern herself with political matters.

Ben joined her in the cockpit and she watched him look around at everything.

“I have so many odd memories of this ship. It feels strange to be on it now.”

“Leia wanted you to have the Falcon,” she told him.

He blinked and released a deep breath. “No.” He rested a hand on her shoulder. “It belongs to you.”

“Ours, then.” She patted the seat beside her. “Where shall we go?”

“Set a course for Mid-Rim. Naboo. I want to take you to the Lake Country.”

Coordinates set, hyperspace initiated and auto-pilot engaged, they left the cockpit hand in hand. But his mouth was on her before they reached any particular destination on the ship. Her back landed against the curved wall. His hands traveled from her hips to her chest and back. Finally lifting her, he took her back into her cabin.

“I want to please you,” he murmured into her ear. “Will you let me try?”

“Yes,” she breathed against his lips.

Clothing lay bunched upon the cabin floor, boots tossed aside. They stood bare before each other, staring, breathing, wanting.

Warm hands cupped and shaped, stroked and teased. Each mouth tasted, not just the lips, but every spot of skin susceptible to sensation. Until he pressed her back onto the bunk and fell to his knees to taste her in immeasurably new ways.

Wet and hot and incredibly lost under his mouth and his tongue, Rey cried out for him to end her. To what end? To some world-bending end.

He raised himself over her, swollen with need, and she knew the hollow need within her could be filled by his.

“Rey? Do you want me?”

She raised her trembling arms out to him. “Yes, Ben. Please.”

He fell on her and moved his aching need against her aching need. They panted and arched, giving and taking, prolonging the moment. A hesitation. A deep push. Hot, heavy, foreign inside her, she opened wider, and accepted their joining. Eye to eye. Breath to breath. Heart to heart.

“So beautiful,” he said before he dove to her mouth once more. Moved deep inside her. Took her to heights higher than the stars.

To an end. A glorious, world-splitting end.


End file.
